Dead and Gone
by chimaira3356
Summary: Sakura has been alone for three years and hasent had any contact with Naruto and Kakashi when they go on a yet another mission to find Sasuke. But Sakura's world has been torn apart when she finds out that Naruto has died. Please read,review,and enjoy!:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Naruto Fan fic so I hope you like it! And I don't bother with the Chan and stuff after the names soooo yea and I don't own Naruto soooo don't be suing me out there because I stole your ideas! But please read review and enjoy! ****J **

It's been three years that Naruto and Kakashi have been on their retrieval mission for Sasuke. Three hard years that I haven't heard from neither of them. Not knowing if there ok or did all go well. Its been three long years since I've seen my knuckle head team mate and my old sensei Kakashi. I've been solitary most of the time, wondering, worrying, hoping. And more worrying.

Ino my ex-best friend has really been trying to help me in my . . . depression but nothings cheering me up.

I just can't help being sad when my friends have been gone for three years.

I sat in my empty apartment building. I moved out of my parents a few months ago but I haven't been up to unpacking. Except for them I' am all alone. First Sasuke, then Kakashi , now Naruto? Didn't he promise to always be there for me? To always- Wait he's gone because of me. This is really all my fault so I cant be blaming him for leaving me. But I can't give up hope yet he still might come back, with or with-out Sasuke I don't care. But no. I just knew that he wasn't.

I wiped the tears that were now streaming down my face. I had to be strong. For Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto and . . . me. Besides I was suppose to be with Lady Tsunade in an hour for more training . I got up stiffly and walked out of the door not bothering to go down the stairs I just jumped of the balcony landing on my feet like cat.

I slowly walked to Tsunade's office, knowing I have a lot of time to get there. Passing Ino's flower shop she waved and gave me a bright smile. I smiled weakly like I always do and kept on walking. I saw Ino frown then shrug and go back making flowers. I could see the Hokages building from here so slowed down but kept walking. I didn't realize that Hinata was right in front of me, bumping into her I saw that she looked unusually happy. "Oh hey Hinata, you look very happy what happened?"

Hinata blushed and pressed her fingers together multiple times before she stuttered out "Oh um hi Sakura, I' am . . . Well . . . Me and Kiba are . . . Kinda, well you know . . ." Oh my god! Hinata and dog boy? Wow that was unexpected. Well Kiba has been acting less . . Doggish lately and he has gotten kind of cute . . . But I was happy for them I gave her a big smile. "That's great Hinata, I' am so happy for you!" Hinatas face turned a brighter red and she took a sudden interest in her shoes. "Um thanks Sakura, well excuse me I' am going to go now so . . . Bye!" I waved at Hinata and she walked away.

I finally made it to Lady Tsunade's doors. I raised my fist to knock when I heard a muffled "come in" I walked in to see Tsunade working at her desk, drinking a bottle of sake. Ugh Tsunade and her drinking. She's going to get drunk in about an half an hour. "So are we going to start training?" Tsunade looked up. "Actually we are not going to train today, were just going to talk" Tsunade took a sip of her sake and set the bottle down.

"I've noticed that you have changed drastically Sakura" I looked down. Embarrassed. I _really_ didn't want to talk about this now. " Please tell me what's wrong, not even as a sensei . . As a mother ,please I care about you that much" I looked at her. "Nothings wrong Lady Tsunade ,I've been having this really bad headache I thought I could shake off it off without using any chakra so-

She cut me off. "Sakura do you really take me for being stupid- Of course not Lady Tsunade" I tried to say but she interrupted. "So Sakura you have been having this headache now for three years that you thought you could just shake off?" I looked down avoiding her gaze. Damn it she caught me! I couldn't help the tears flowing down my cheeks the wall I built was now crumbling to the ground. That wall was holding everything inside now it was all tumbling out. Right in front of the Hokage.

I fell to my knees as deep sobs filled the room, the pain I was holding in for three years . . . Was finally breaking free. Tsunade looked at me with sorrowful eyes. " I-I' am all alone and they all left. I have no one!" I sobbed my heart was breaking into pieces. "Sasuke, Kakashi, . . . Naruto everyone. They were my true friends. My true family and now . . . There gone! They left me all alone and I cant bring them back! It just hurts so much and I-I don't think I can take it anymore. It's too much. The pain" I covered my face ashamed of losing myself in a sea of emotions.

Tsunade walked over and patted me on the back. "It's ok Sakura jus take a break go lye down and come back in a weak or so , you need," I nodded great fully and wiped the tears away getting up. "Thank you lady Tsunade". I walked out and closed the door, hearing "it will be ok Sakura". I didn't feel like going to my lonely apartment so I went to were I always go. To the Leaf Village Gates. Waiting. Just waiting.

I sit their in hope they will come back. I sat here on the first day of the second year for two days straight. Then I started coming every day. Once in the morning and once in the evening so I don't miss them. This usually this is my time to think. The memory of when Naruto left. I think about that everyday. Only in this spot. The memory is fresh in ,my head I can practically sense him here next to me. Because it happened right in this spot..

**Flash Back**

I was the first one and the only one to meet Naruto and Kakashi at the gates of Konaha. Naruto looked up at me and a small smile that made my heart swell. "Naruto I- I started to say but he interrupted me. "I promise I will bring Sasuke back for you, no matter what. Because a promise is a promise and that's the ninja way" I laughed at his old statement. Tears weld up in my eyes. "Naruto" I whispered. I instantly brought him close for a hug.

He seemed surprised at first but wrapped his strong arms around me. I took in his scent and sighed I' am going to miss him more then I had realized. "Naruto I' am going to miss you so much" I heard my self saying. Naruto stiffened with surprise. "Ok you two we have to get going " Kakashi said suddenly appearing. I stepped back so fast I almost tripped over my feet. "And I don't get a hug too?" I smiled and gave a him a big bear hug. "Bye Kakashi Sensei I wish you two a safe trip"

Kakashi turned around and started walking off. Naruto looked in between me and our old Sensei. Waving the last farewell started to walk away. But before I knew it I ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed looking appalled. I smiled. "Good luck and thanks. . . For everything" I ran back to the gate and watched them walk away.

**End of Flash Back**

It was getting dark and the sun was setting, leaving bright colors behind. Suddenly I had a feeling. I looked around the now dimming forest. All I could see was shadows of the trees. I tried to tell myself it was nothing but it still was there. This has happened to me before, and I could always get rid of it. Always a false alarm, but now it was stronger than ever . A flame. A blazing fire. No. I need to stop hoping. There not coming back. Not now. Not ever. I walked to my apartment and closed the door behind me.

The next morning I woke up groggily and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. The cold stone floor beneath me ran shivers up my spine and gave me goose bumps. I was still thinking about what had happened last night. I couldn't get my mind off of it. Suddenly I heard a grumbling noise and I looked towards my stomach , looks like some ones hungry. I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchenette. I opened the fridge to find . . . Nothing. Ugh now I have to go grocery shopping. Great. Now I sound like Shikamaru.

Suddenly there was pounding at my door. I walked over and opened it to find and anxious looking Shizune. The black haired woman looked out of breath and shaken up. "Sa-Sakura Lady Tsunade needs you . . . Immediately" she said breathlessly. I looked over at my clock . At seven p.m.! I sighed "Ok tell her I'll be right there. I closed the door and got on my usual attire. I washed my face and looked in the mirror. My jade eyes were now faded and dark. My red full lips were thin and white. My hair used to be a bright pink now like my eyes, are a grayish pink.I walked out of my apartment ,shading my eyes from the suns glare. I walked up the street pretty fast considering what I did last time. I got to her office and opened the door. "Lady Tsunade I' am here-"

She had a weird expression on her face. "Is-is there something wrong?" I asked her. She gave me a small smile. "Its about Naruto. Sakura he . . . She clenched her fist around her sake bottle so hard it shattered into pieces. Blood soaking her hand I rushed over to heal it but she stopped me. "Sakura Naruto's dead." that one sentence completely and utterly destroyed me. I couldn't hear, speak, or breath. The world started spinning and the world turned black. Those three words were ringing in my head.

Naruto's dead.

**Ok . . . Sooo tell me how I did! I' am only an eighth grader who just discovered Naruto a few months ago so this is the best I can do. Please read, review , and hope you enjoyed it! And I hoped it was interesting and not boring like a whole bunch of other stories I've read Hashanah so please don't hate it! :D I will love you forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody out there who's reading this story, I've decided to post a chapter every Friday for all who even like it. So check In EVERY Friday! Lol Ok? So I've made it clear. And I only put this up so it will be right in your face when you look for stories sooo . . . I REALLY like reviews . . . Yea :P**

**Thanks!**


End file.
